Current compositions and methods for tissue engineering or wound healing through the use of scaffolds suffer from various limitations. Such limitations may include insufficient biocompatibility, insufficient biodegradability, lack of mechanical stability, and insufficient porosity for the delivery of active agents. Therefore, there is currently a need to develop new methods and compositions for tissue engineering and wound healing that address the aforementioned limitations.